


《他是星灵族》24

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》24

24  
今年的四月四日之于李赫宰无疑是历史性的一天。  
不仅仅是简单的生日，而是从这天起，他人生的书页翻篇，从今往后，他便是法律承认的成年人了。  
赫宰翘首以盼的不是别的，正是他作为一名成年公民，自今年的四月四号开始便可以手持有效身份证去各大酒店合法开房。

他脑中溢满桃色思绪，随时都要炸开。  
与李东海，他们在学校宿舍以及各自家中还有露天草坪上做过，但这一切都不能取代酒店在赫宰心中的位置。  
以前和比自己大一岁的女友开房，都是用的对方身份证，加上赫宰对那位学姐投入的感情不深，便每次都有一种赶鸭子上架交公粮的局促感。  
但是他的东海不一样，赫宰一想到能在酒店的大床上鼓捣东海的身体，就不自觉血脉偾张，下体发胀。  
赫宰感觉自己快因为李东海变成彻头彻尾的色情狂，但没办法，他的东海是世间最完美的宝物，是老天捏人时出了差错，把所有优点都给了这人。  
所以对东海的各种肖想，掺杂着人类天性里对美的破坏欲，但赫宰又爱他：嗯，做爱的时候，多说几句“我爱你”好了。

李赫宰的运筹帷幄不止一两天。  
今年生日，他终于走访首尔最大的红灯区。而路边那些桃粉色店面里坐着的性感大姐姐看到年轻帅气的小赫，这位干净少年不同于以往路过的那些大腹便便的大叔，立刻被饿虎扑羊似的缠住。  
当然赫宰对满身脂粉香气的大姐姐们不感冒，反还举着手机淡定问路。  
姐姐们见赫宰礼貌客气，至多揩油一二。  
赫宰对她们也没什么有色眼镜，只是想问清那间“享誉盛名”的love hotel在哪儿。姐姐们瞟了眼酒店的名字，点点头，做着艳丽美甲的手指指向街对面的一幢高楼，又与赫宰调侃道：“用姐姐陪你吗？”  
赫宰摆摆手：“我已经有人了。”  
“看你年纪这么小，还玩了不少花样嘛。”那姐姐笑呵呵，“腻了再来找我哦。”  
“我对他不会腻啦。”  
赫宰心里想：我的东海是世界上最好的恋人。

待赫宰预订完房间后，便告知东海具体的地点，要小朋友傍晚时分自己过来找他。不过为了东海的安全，赫宰说两人先在红灯区附近碰头。  
老实说，繁华的首尔令东海一直有距离感，更别说红灯区了。  
但因为是之前赫宰提出要去外面开房过夜，东海的心里既紧张又期待，那个完全神秘的世界正像潘多拉魔盒一样对他敞开冰山一角，其中自带着偷食禁果的喜悦。  
而且因为是赫宰的生日，东海想着无论赫宰在床笫之间提出怎样的要求，他都会尽力满足。

东海按照赫宰所说换乘了几班地铁与公交，来到与赫宰约定好的地点。  
天色渐晚，又是无人的街角，东海感到些凉意，就立刻给赫宰打电话，然而对方一直处于占线状态。  
正此时，还未等东海反应过来，只觉得身子一轻，整个人都被身后突如其来的力量紧紧搂住。  
第一秒是慌张，第二秒他耸耸鼻子，便笑了开来：“赫，你干嘛呀。”  
“还想吓唬吓唬你呢。”赫宰并没有松开东海，反还舔一口他的耳垂。  
东海觉得痒，心里又感觉被小虫子爬过一样：“我闻得出你的味儿。”  
“过会儿你就跟我一样了。”赫宰贴在东海耳边，与他悄声说道，“哥哥会好好操你，把你操得跟我一个味儿。”  
不过东海的鼻腔里除了有赫宰本来的味道，还沾上了些许酒气，边走边问：“你喝酒了吗？”  
赫宰“嗯”了声，与东海解释是因为白天和父母以及姐姐的聚餐上，爸爸为庆祝他成年，硬是逼着他喝了不少酒。  
东海咯咯笑：“听说喝多了就硬不起来了。”  
两人本就贴得近，赫宰抬腰顶了下东海屁股：“硬着呢，傻子。”  
感受到那股火热，而且两人又汇入人数渐多的红灯区，这回换东海格外害羞。

与普通酒店不同的是，love hotel需要输入事先预定的房间号及身份证号开门，推门而入便是电梯，并没有前台工作人员。  
东海小孩心性，跟在赫宰身后东瞅瞅西看看。赫宰觉得好笑，牵住小朋友的手，怕他一不留神就走丢了。  
电梯里，东海还与赫宰说道：“仔细想想，虽然赫已经成年了，可我还没成年呢。”  
赫宰思索片刻，调笑：“那就当我诱拐未成年吧。”  
东海傻笑，搂着赫宰的胳膊，凑近那人的脸啵啵。  
赫宰：“有监控。”  
“我是被诱拐来的。”东海鼓着嘴说，“警察要带走的是你，不是我，嘿嘿。”  
此刻赫宰眼里，他的东海既娇憨又色情，太多肢体上的接触已经点燃了他内心欲望的星星之火。

不过到了房间，一向不避讳情事的东海却先甩开赫宰，面对眼前既戏剧化又春情满满的装置“艺术”连连惊叹：“这地方好像游戏里面的场景哦…”  
在昏暗的灯光环绕下，房间四壁贴着颜色并不常见的银灰色壁纸，衬得架在墙面上的酒吧霓虹灯管格外显眼，红色的灯光下闪烁着“SEX ON FIRE”的英文。确实有几分后启示录风格游戏里声色场所的即视感。  
卫浴中只有淋浴，而能容纳不止两人的温泉式浴缸则修建在床边。  
顺带一提，赫宰在付钱时有留意过，这家酒店按人头收费，多一个人就多交一份钱。  
浴缸旁是长沙发，从沙发还能爬到不远处的大床上——这简直是现代人类在色情产业中想象出的最“省事”的设计。  
赫宰简直要为之鼓掌，他的脑中开始量化之后要发生的一切，结果看见眼前的东海开始脱衣服。  
赫宰：“？？？”  
东海赤裸着上身，回头看了眼赫宰：“你不要一起洗吗？”  
赫宰的鼻血险些流出来，东海那双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛里全是刺激他的情欲。  
果然性爱不需要量化，上就完事儿了。  
赫宰在东海脱衣服的时候开始往浴缸里放热水。  
脱个精光的小朋友咯咯逗他，小细胳膊还环上了赫宰的脖子：“你之前喝酒了，还是去冲澡吧，泡着容易晕，我自己泡就…”  
东海的话未说完，赫宰转身将人抱住，叼着小孩儿先前喋喋的嘴唇拉扯，说话时声音沉了些：“咱俩谁先晕还不一定呢。”  
东海被赫宰吻着，手也没闲着替对方把衣服脱掉。  
赫宰牵着东海的手向身下的硬物摸去，东海每次都会被那玩意儿吓一跳，但摸上去后就开始不自觉揉弄。赫宰觉着不枉他先前的调教，小朋友终于习惯成自然的上道了。  
他们吻了片刻，赫宰将东海悬空抱起来些，两人就这么坐进了浴缸。  
东海的手也一直没停为赫宰打飞机，间或还说笑：“这不就是澡堂子嘛。”  
“澡堂子里有人这么对你吗？”  
东海摇摇头，又说：“主要是，澡堂子里没有赫这么大的。”  
话音刚落，赫宰明白了，喝完酒不能泡澡有道理，他只感觉目之所及一片晕眩，只剩东海软乎乎的手在他身下不停套弄。小朋友那张嘴说的话一句比一句糟糕，于是赫宰叫东海背对他站起身，起码得夺回耍流氓的主动权。  
赫宰眼前是东海挺翘滑嫩的小屁股，便不由起了破坏欲，伸手又捏又打了几巴掌，东海也终于不再跟他开玩笑，嘴里开始断断续续地哼唧。  
“海海，被舔过后面吗？”  
还没等东海反应过来，赫宰心说这小傻子只跟自己做过爱，这不是废话，便直接对准小孩儿的后穴伸出舌头顶了进去。  
这样的举动无疑让东海方寸大乱，肉棒也跟着为之一颤，连站都站不稳了。  
赫宰忙捞住东海的腰，松开口告诉他：“扶着浴缸。”  
东海听话，但他最私密的部位被赫宰的舌头不停进犯，陌生又无比刺激，于是呻吟都变了调。  
赫宰一边舔着，还负责帮东海自慰，偶尔会在喘口气时调侃：“你要是射了的话，就只能拿自己的精液泡澡了。”  
东海当然不肯，便仰头喘息，想声明抗拒，但身体本能却选择了顺从。  
赫宰舔他后穴时总故意发出口水的滋滋声，并为了之后更方便进入东海身体，还吐了些唾液进去。  
他们就像回归本性的两只动物，此时此刻只被原始欲望围绕。  
东海无法撑下去，颤抖着嗓音说道：“哥哥，我想要哥哥了。”  
赫宰这才停下舌头的进攻，笑了声：“那我是不是该验收一下成果。”  
“什么？”  
“你现在总该学会了怎么把我的塞进去吧。”赫宰将东海的身体调转过来，两人面对面。  
不过不看东海倒好，看了自己也跟着急色。  
东海那双大眼睛连眼白都跟着染上了情欲的红，他张开腿环着赫宰的腰坐下，身下除了能感受到顶在大腿根的赫宰分身，还有浴缸里的汩汩水流。  
“试试吧，宝贝儿。”赫宰抬腰，帮东海更好放进去，“在水里不太好弄，你使点劲儿。”  
东海阖眼点点头，一只手扶着赫宰肩膀，另一手握住身下赫宰的硬物缓缓推入自己的肉穴。  
赫宰所见东海，他漂亮的脸上堆满红晕，微微闭着的眼，长长睫毛上还挂着生理泪水。  
终于，东海软乎乎的穴口吞入了赫宰的龟头，赫宰也开始兴奋，便使上一点力道帮小朋友一把，顺着身下水流的助力成功挺身而进。  
东海发出“呜呜”的呻吟，赫宰也没等他适应就开始动，而面前还合着眼睛的东海，挂在睫毛上的眼泪也就扑闪着簌簌落下。  
这样的画面反倒大举刺激到赫宰的官能。  
“海海。”赫宰帮东海擦擦眼泪，轻吻对方发红的鼻尖，“还舒服吗？”  
东海没有出声回应，但伸出舌头去亲赫宰。  
由于是在水中做爱，赫宰没办法大开大合地连根拔出再挺进去抽插，只能深埋在东海的肉穴中抖动似的操弄，每一下都摩挲在G点上。但他知道这样做下去，不消多时这孩子就会撑不住射精，便将东海从水里捞出来。  
而且赫宰比自己想象中的力气还要大，竟将东海整个人抱了起来。但他们下面还连接着，东海被拽出水面时因着下体的错位，一时间疼得不行，便哭出声来。  
赫宰反倒“噗嗤”笑他：“小哭包。”  
其实东海只是单纯为生理上的疼痛而落泪，他被赫宰放在浴缸旁的沙发上，下面疼得连带腿肚子都发抖。  
东海：“你现在不能进来，我疼！”  
“嗯嗯，乖。”赫宰去浴室找了条浴巾，盖在浑身湿乎乎的小美人鱼东海身上，又蹲下打量片刻在沙发躺着的东海，“我的小人鱼现在连腿都合上了吗？”  
东海坐起身，张开嘴巴：“小人鱼还有嘴呢。”  
嗯，识破是缓兵之计，不过赫宰那根还支棱着，就顺势插入东海口中。  
东海含着他的，眼角还有些方才留下的泪痕，吞吐时会发出阵阵咽口水的声音。  
赫宰说不上是爱怜与占有谁占上风了，指腹摩擦着东海的脸蛋，看小孩儿就像听话的小动物，正扬着脑袋为他口交。  
无论技术如何，这画面已经足够算得上是视觉享受。  
“海海。”赫宰深吸一口气，“哥哥想操你嘴巴。”  
东海红着脸点了下头。  
下一秒赫宰便扶住东海的后脑勺，向对方的嘴巴抽插进攻，怕东海喉咙不舒服，并没有动太快，但身下的尺寸也足以让东海连口水都兜不住，没一会儿东海的下巴上便全是自己的唾液。  
这个画面对赫宰而言更糟糕了，他干脆拔出来，喘着粗气再度向东海身下试探。  
“进来吧。”东海敞开双腿，带一点害羞与小少年的情欲，“下面不怎么疼了。”  
这次赫宰挺入后，东海食髓知味，没被操几下便自然而然用腿环住赫宰的腰。赫宰的动作要比在水下和口交时都激烈得多，而且被东海环着腰，他没法上下动，就挺腰左右摆。这样一来他与东海都最舒服，两人也能很快射出第一次。  
东海在濒临射精的边缘，气息都紊乱了。  
赫宰维持打桩的动作，坏笑：“一会儿射你脸上好不好？”  
东海早被操弄得云里雾里，就稀里糊涂地答应了。  
结果东海射完没一会儿，赫宰从东海身下拔出，对准小朋友漂亮精致的脸蛋猛地出精，不仅东海，连赫宰自己都被吓一跳。  
第一次射的精液最浓稠，量也大，毫不夸张有六七股精液接连不停地浇在东海脸上，从鼻尖到脸颊再到下巴甚至是脖子，全都覆满了乳白色的粘液。  
赫宰：“宝贝儿闭眼。”  
最后那股精液打在东海的眼皮，赫宰这才射完。  
事后赫宰立刻要拿纸巾帮东海擦拭，东海却抬手拦住，嘴里喃喃：“赫的好暖和哦…”  
那双明亮的大眼睛里少了些情欲，对着赫宰眨巴时，连睫毛上都有精液。  
这、究、竟、是……怎样旖旎的画面啊。  
赫宰不由拿起手机对着现在的东海按了快门，东海要夺赫宰的手机，俩人笑嘻嘻跌在一起。  
东海：“干嘛突然拍我，给我看看。”  
“不给。”赫宰抬高胳膊，另一手摩挲着东海脸上的精液，“我不会给别人看的。”  
“拍得好看吗？”  
“废话，你怎么拍不好看啊。”赫宰还是选择赶紧拿纸给东海的脸蛋收拾干净，不然他现在不应期又性欲暴涨实在难受得紧。

现在俩人都处在硬不起来的时期，赫宰干脆开了电视，俩人躺床上抱一块儿看体育台的足球赛重播。  
“我看过这期了。”东海拆开摆放在床头柜上的薯片，往赫宰嘴里递去一片，自己又跟个小松鼠似的嚼嚼嚼，“换别的看嘛。”  
“我还没看呢，这什么时候的比赛？”赫宰把着遥控器，眼神专注于电视里的球赛，明显是不想换台。  
东海见赫宰的注意力不在自己身上，便趁此机会翻腾床头柜里面有的没的。  
还是不能小看love hotel的各类“器材”储备，有太多东海未曾见过的新鲜玩意儿。  
譬如小动物耳朵形状的卡子，小鞭子，还有做成动物尾巴的毛茸茸肛塞……  
东海光是看着就脸红，不过找都找到了，岂有不实践的道理，就自顾自去了洗手间佩戴这些——动物耳朵夹在头发上最简单；肛塞洗了几次后，插入身体的部分涂上润滑液需要费点工夫，不过有了刚才赫宰的开拓，也不是什么难事。只是走路时臀瓣会来回磨蹭，有点痒痒。  
东海对着浴室雾蒙蒙的镜子打量自己，他知道自己是好看的，但这副模样又让他陡然升起了一些罪恶感与难以言喻的兴奋。  
对不起，爸爸，我来首尔以后学坏了，但因为我太喜欢赫宰，请您一定要原谅我。  
东海这样想着。  
哦，对，因为没有找到小老虎耳朵，所以东海佩戴的是同为猫科动物的小猫耳朵。  
耳边还传来赫宰在房间里为球赛呐喊助威的声音，东海决定悄悄爬回床给赫宰一个惊喜。

东海从床下钻进被窝，找着赫宰还未勃起的小弟弟，对着舔了片刻。  
赫宰的视线一直聚焦在电视上的足球酣战，下意识轻踢了下东海的肩膀：“我现在硬不起来。”  
东海因着赫宰始终的忽视而生气，便掀开被子，真像只小老虎一样叫唤一声。  
赫宰瞥见东海，立刻因为东海的装束大吃一惊，半晌后，他身下那根缓缓抬头，嘴里的话也变了：“现在…”咽了咽口水，“硬起来了。”  
“我不要你看电视都不看我。”  
“我不看球赛了。”赫宰揉着东海的脑袋，又揪揪他头上佩戴的小猫耳朵，“我之后只看你。”  
东海是一两句话就能哄消气的，便坐上赫宰的大腿，低头与对方接吻。  
赫宰亲他时就像随时会晕过去，舌头扫过东海的小虎牙，又咬住小朋友动来动去的调皮舌尖，最开始闭着眼，又忍不住睁眼看被吻着的东海。  
这时候赫宰忽然明白为什么那个动漫宅男金希澈会这么疼爱东海，兴许就因为东海长得便是一张漫画里才有的脸蛋。  
他们吻到彼此都有些缺氧了，放开时口水拉出色情的丝，赫宰目不转睛盯着东海，又笑了声：“我的小老虎怎么退化成小猫了？”  
东海回答时也喘不匀气：“因为只有小猫的耳朵。”  
“你从柜子里拿的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“里面还有什么？”  
东海又去折腾柜子里别个有的没的，从最里面还翻找出个刚才没发现的玩意儿——一个黄底上书红字的小瓶子。  
赫宰愣了两秒，见眼前的东海三下五除二拧开瓶盖，没能来得及阻止，东海已经低头闻了闻盖子里的东西。  
赫宰心说不妙，他大概知道那玩意儿是什么了。  
东海先是皱起眉头，“呸”了一声，觉得刺鼻，就把瓶子又放了回去。  
紧跟着没几秒，东海的脸上出现不正常的潮红，本来就有些喘不匀气，这下更是需要大口大口呼吸才行。  
赫宰赶紧搂住身前的东海，为小孩儿的毫不提防感到好气又好笑：“知道那是什么吗？”  
东海摇摇头，像随时会瘫倒在床上：“不知道。”  
赫宰能感知到怀里的东海就连体温都相较之前攀升了不少，很快不仅是脸蛋发红，蔓延至整个身体都跟熟透的苹果一样，连皮肤下的血管都清晰了些。  
“这是RUSH，以后记得别乱闻了。”老实说赫宰也是从朋友们的闲聊中才知道这种兴奋剂的，“别怕，让我上几次你就恢复了。”  
说完，赫宰低下头，打开东海的腿，亲上小朋友“火冒三丈”的那根硬物：“你可以先射一次，射完就会舒服点。”  
东海的意识已经有些模糊，只记得身下被赫宰的舌头抚慰得格外舒爽，敏感程度是平常的十倍开外，也不管不顾开始“嘤嘤”地叫唤，小老虎彻底变成小猫咪，约莫十分钟就泄了出来。  
射过一次后，东海的精神力略有恢复，但随之而来是身后巨大的空虚，而且神奇是他的老二并没有萎下去，还像没射前一样精神抖擞。  
赫宰也懂东海的需求，又瞥见东海屁股上插着的小猫尾巴，便拽起那毛茸茸的尾巴抽插片刻，东海直兴奋得口水都不住流了下来。  
此刻的小朋友就像放下戒心的小猫咪，对赫宰袒露着肚皮，还窸窣软语：“哥哥，我是不是生病了。”  
“怎么啦？”  
“我的…我那儿还很硬。”东海的眼泪也跟着往外溢，“下面也想要你进来。”  
“那我把你的尾巴拔掉吧。”  
“我不要。”  
赫宰给自己打着飞机，蓄势待发，嘴上还故意逗他：“那怎么办？”  
“我不知道。”东海晃着脑袋，“哥哥，我现在好奇怪哦，你…你别骂我。”  
“唔…我还得想想骂你什么好呢。”赫宰将东海翻了个个儿，让小朋友插着尾巴的屁股面对自己，呈后背位，旋即把着自己那根往里塞，且并没有拔掉尾巴。而后一个深入的挺进，赫宰捞起东海倾斜的身体从身后拥入怀中，牙齿顶在小朋友通红的耳朵上，骂了句，“小骚猫，怎么样？”  
东海的呻吟变得细碎却不间断，他的身体以往光是容纳赫宰那根就撑得慌，但自从吸入那名为RUSH的玩意儿后，他的肉穴就毫无收缩的力气，可以在插着尾巴的同时轻松含入赫宰的老二。  
而且赫宰越是发狠的操干，东海便越觉得满足，这种不知餍足的快感让人感到可怕，又无法拒绝本能的极乐。  
赫宰则能感觉到不仅是东海的肉穴，还有肉穴里肛塞上的螺旋纹路正绞着他分身上的神经，这种触感过于奇妙，就连赫宰也跟着近乎攀上性欲的高峰。  
一旦拉扯东海的小尾巴，里面的肛塞与肉穴本身便对着赫宰老二做反向运动，相互摩擦的感觉太疯狂了，赫宰也不住落下热汗。  
赫宰掐着东海的脖颈，吸住那人的后颈肉，倒真像对待不听话的小型猫科动物。身下打桩一样快速在东海的肉穴里进出。  
这个过程持续了近半小时。  
赫宰扭过东海泣涕涟涟的脸，咬他似的吻着，见此刻的东海眼泪与口水一起往下淌，不由笑了声：“怎么办，哥哥的小骚猫要被操坏了。”  
东海明显没有清晰的意识了，只抓着赫宰搂他的胳膊，半天才从破碎的单词中分辨出一句话：“因为是…赫宰，赫…把我操坏也可以的…”  
赫宰阖上眼，几下猛烈地摆弄，而后缓缓说：“今天先放过你吧。”  
与赫宰的游刃有余不同，东海的叫床声变得急促，特别是当他能感知属于赫宰的汩汩热流全部注入了体内，便又射了出来。  
赫宰拔出自己的，又拉出东海的小尾巴，从最初乳白色到后来变得透明的精液也跟着洒了一床。  
他逗弄东海，让小朋友看自己手下面指着的湿床单：“海海，你这个到处漏尿的小骚猫。”

东海的意识在激烈的性爱后逐渐恢复，但仍然有气无力。  
不过赫宰还是听得见的，东海与他说的生日快乐。  
当然现下这些祝福的话语都显得多余，赫宰觉得，今天的性爱是实打实的SEX ON FIRE，他也真的因为李东海长大了。  
千言万语一句话：当成年人真爽啊。


End file.
